Darkness
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: "As far back as I can remember, I was the one always falling behind. It was beyond frustrating...And so damn pathetic...That it made me want to run away in shame. But, y'know. I don't give a shit about that anymore as long as I can keep the woman I fell for safe, nothing else matters! I'm takin' Levy back to the guild. Safe and sound!"


**11:28 PM**

 **Oh My God!**

 **Hiro Mashima just made me cry and made me do this one in the middle of night.**

 **It's just...**

 **Urgh! This one is so lame but i just have to get it out or else i'll go crazy!**

 **They are the most canon ship among the four major pairing in FT and that Latest chapter 487: "The Third Seal" just have to happen!**

 **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT!**

 **This fanfiction is all about the latest manga chapter so if you don't want any spoiler don't read it!**

 _"As far back as I can remember, I was the one always falling behind. It was beyond frustrating...And so damn pathetic...That it made me want to run away in shame. But, y'know. I don't give a shit about that anymore as long as I can keep the woman I fell for safe, nothing else matters! I'm takin' Levy back to the guild. Safe and sound!"_

 _"No Gajeel!"_

 _..._

"Gajeel!"

Heavy gasping followed the painful scream that tore the silence of the night. Levy McGarden, resident solid script mage of the well known guild Fairy Tail, is balled in the middle of a big bed as her pained sobbing continuous like a painful lullaby in the pitch black night.

Darkness.

How she longed for it to consume her too like what it did to the man she loves.

The war is over but not for too long and every single survivor has wounds to heal both physical and emotional, but for the tiny mage the wound is way too deep to be healed. There's no way she can just put a bandage in her bleeding heart and be okay with the lost of someone so dear to her.

It's still very clear to her how fast things happened. One moment he was saying he will take her back to the guild and that she would do anything to save the woman he fell for, and that's none other than her and she was o happy to hear those words. But that happiness was short lived. She didn't even blink and the next thing she knew, the darkness was taking him away until there's nothing else left to see. No more remnants of the proud Kurogane Gajeel. Nothing was left behind of the man who was first her enemy and then became a friend until he completely claimed her heart it point of no return.

"Stupid Gajeel."

She knew he never meant to leave her like that. He was just protecting her. Still, it's so hard to accept. What would she do now? Didn't he promise that he will stay by her side all the times? Why does he have to be so stupid to give up his own life for her? Is she that weak that someone has to die for her sake?

No one really knew what's the real deal between the two of them. Though most of their friends has a clue, what they had was between the of them. All the teasing, name calling and subtle sweetness that only one Gajeel Redfox was capable, she missed it all so much.

Every time she closed her eyes, he is all that she could see. Their memories together keep on hunting her. All those times that he was by her side that he made her feel like she could be big like he promised he would make her. It all just made it harder to let go and turn the page of her life into the next one. How can she move on to the next chapter when half of her was left behind from the last one?

It's so hard and she doubts she could ever make it.

She missed him so much and lying on his bed every night doesn't make her feel any better, it actually made her feel worst. But it's the only way she could pretend that he was still by her side. It made her feel close enough to him though he's no longer there to be with her.

Of course one day she'll have to get up and pick up the pieces of herself that was left on the ground but for now she will just stay in the shadow wallowing for the lost of her love.

 **I'm so sorry for this one... this is not how I planned to write my first GajEvy (GaLe) fanfiction but I just need to do this.**

 **This is beyond lame so when I get myself back together I'll edit this whole thing!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Frustrated YoseiNoAme**

 **12:21 AM**


End file.
